Cinderella
by itsmekim
Summary: [YoonMin] Bagaimana jika Cinderella tidak datang ke pesta dansa? Akankah ia tetap bertemu dengan pangerannya? / YoonMin/MinYoon Fanfic / TopJimin!
1. Sang Putri

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

(Jimin is top here || Its BST era)  
...

"Dasar manusia tak berguna!" Rambut kehitamannya ditarik dengan kasar, beberapanya sampai rontok dan jatuh ke atas lantai.

Sakit, perih, panas.

"Ampun mam" suara itu bergetar, wajahnya memerah, tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pening.

"Kamu kira dengan ampun pria itu akan kembali hah?!" Bentakan itu disertai tarikan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, teriakan makin memenuhi ruangan sempit dan lembab itu. "Kamu itu cuma pelacur Yoon! Gak usah sok-sokan suci dan nolak untuk dimasuki begitu!" Kepalanya di hempaskan.

Isakan terdengar lagi, yang ini lebih menyayat hati. Ketakutan sangat tergambar di wajahnya, pipinya sudah memerah terkena tamparan keras dari tangan ibu-ibu gemuk yang sedaritadi menyiksanya.

"Ampun-" suaranya sudah tak jelas, lebih terdengar seperti raungan minta tolong.

"Ampun ampun! Kau tak tau siapa tuan Jung huh! Dasar tak tau diuntung!" Dan wanita gemuk itu pergi meninggalkannya yang sudah tersungkur nyaris tak sadarkan diri. "Kau tidur disana malam ini!".

Mata hitam itu terbuka, ekspresinya berubah panik, gila saja tidur diloteng saat musim dingin, bisa-bisa ia mati membeku.

"Kumohon keluarkan aku" menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukul pintu kayu bersar yang telah dikunci dari luar. "Aku bisa mati disini kumohon" ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, suaranya tak akan didengar, bagaimanapun ia berteriak.

Ia takut, kesepian, butuh perlindungan.

"Aku benci hidupku" dan semuanya menghitam.

Ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

...

"Psst hyung-" suara membangunkan pria mungil yang sedang tidur meringkuk, matanya mengerjap.

"Astaga hyung pucat sekali!" Si gembul mendekati hyungnya tersebut, setelah tangannya meletakan piring dan selimut yang ia bawa, "Hyung ayo bangun-".

Si rambut hitam, yang tadinya tertidur mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang ngilu-ngilu, sakit sekali badannya.

"Kook!" Ia senang, dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk sosok gembul yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hyung ayo makan dulu, habis itu pindah ke kamar Kookie saja" pria gembul dan manis itu membawa piring makanannya kembali, meletakannya kehadapan si mungil, dan tangan pucat si mungil itu meraih piring makanan yang ditawarkan.

Perutnya lapar, sangat lapar.

"Kau tidak takut?" Suaranya agak bergetar, bagaimana tidak, disini udaranya sangat dingin, dan lagi ia hanya menggunakan pakaian ala kadarnya

"Takut untuk apa?" Kookie, pria gembul tadi menatap si mungil dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mengizinkanku untuk tidur denganmu di kamarmu".

"Aku lebih baik dimarahi daripada melihat hyung mati membeku disini".

"Terimakasih Kook, kamu adik terbaikku" piring penuh makanan tu diletakan disamping tubuhnya, dan dipeluknya pria gembul dihadapannya. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku, tak kubayangkan hidup tanpa dirimu".

"Hyung, sudahlah, ayo makan lagi, mau kusuapi?" Dan rambut hitam itu berayun, kepala itu mengangguk lemah, setuju.

"Yasudah sini, aaa?".

...

 _Ya tuhan, aku lelah_  
 _Tunggu,_  
 _masihkah aku pantas memanggil namamu?_  
 _Sudikah namamu dipanggil oleh manusia kotor sepertiku?_  
 _..._

 **TBC**

Hi, its me again..

so, I republish this fanfic from wattpad, and i hope you like it...

don't forget to give me some review,

Thank you

 **KIM**


	2. Sang Pangeran

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi  
...

"Hah? Diundur?" Pria itu mengangkat kacamata hitamnya, ia sangkutkan diatas keatas kepalanya, "Ya tuhan, besok itu pernikahan kakakku, kakakku loh" pria berambut pirang itu berjalan tak tentu arah, mondar mandir gelisah.

"Tenang Jim, astaga- ASTAGA JIMIN KAU DUDUK DULU!" Suara melengking milik sepupunya itu langsung membuat si pirang duduk dengan manis, "Kau tuh, tenang dulu, aku sedang cari penerbangan yang bisa secepatnya".

Jimin menghela nafas kasar, ia ingin berteriak sekarang juga, besok saudara kandungnya merayakan pernikahannya, Jimin yang pada dasarnya sudah berjanji ingin datang dan dengan bodohnya ia lupa.

Lupa sudah janji akan datang.

"Mengertilah hyung, pekerjaanku itu banyak, wajar dong kalau aku lup- hei- kok dimatikan, hyung?!" Ia berusaha menelpon hyung satu-satunya itu, mencoba menjelaskan kondisinya sekarang, sayang, sang hyung tidak mau mendengar. "Dasar kekanakan, haruskah aku datang?".

"Ya harus lah Jim, kau itu adik satu-satunya, keluarganya satu-satunya loh" Sepupu Jimin yang berambut orange itu menyandarkan badannya. "Ah akhirnya, aku dapat tiket, dua jam lagi pesawatnya siap, ayo cepat-".

Dan dua pria itu berjalan menuju mobil mewah yang telah disiapkan.

...

"Astaga hyung sakit?!" Kepala pirangnya dijitak dengan tidak manusiawi oleh pria berambut merah muda yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Jahat banget sih, adiknya baru pulang langsung dijitak. Kasian Namjoon hyung yang menikah dengan singa betina macam dirimu" dan ia sukses mendapat satu jitakan lagi.

"Kau lupa akan pernikahanku, kakakmu sendiri- coba siapa yang jahat disini?!" Nada suara pria berambut merah muda itu bergetar.

"Kan aku sudah bilang maaf, lagipula aku sudah disini, jangan sedih dong hyung" dan tangan pria prang itu memeluk erat pria berambut merah muda tadi.

"Yasudah ayo pulang, aku sudah siapkan banyak makanan, kau makan yang banyak, aku harus tidur cepat-cepat, besok pagi sekali aku sudah harus siap" dan tangan pria pirang tadi ditarik menuju mobil yang tak kalah mewah dari yang sebelumnya.

...

"Aku cuma bisa satu minggu disini hyung, banyak yang mesti diselesaikan di Jepang" ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih besar yang ada di tengah ruangan.

"Tak bisa kah lebih lama Jim? Kita sudah tak bertemu hampir dua tahun, tak kasihan kah dirimu padaku hm?" Hyungnya merebahkan dirinya disamping adiknya, "Hyung cuma mau bersamamu, salah?".

Jimin memutar matanya, tidak ingin menatap mata sang kakak yang berbinar penuh harap. "Bukannya tidak mau, tapi aku punya pekerjaan".

"Disana kan ada Hoseok, lagipula mengurus yang dijepang itu bukan kewajibanmu, itu pada awalnya pun seharusnya kan diurus oleh Hoseok, bukan kau" Hyungnya menunduk, "Aku akan menikah Jim, dan menjadi seorang 'istri'" jarinya membentuk tanda kutip, "Aku tak bisa mengurus perusahaan disini lagi, pasti akan sulit".

Jimin menghela nafas berat, ia berpikir kemudian.

"Aku tak memaksa, tapi aku cuma mau kamu tahu Jim, kau masih ada aku, aku yang menyayangimu, dan ingin kau mempertimbangkannya lagi" dan setelah tangan itu mengelus rambut adiknya, pria berambut merah muda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu".

"Hm?" pria berambut merah muda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, namun untuk sekarang, kau tahu dimana bar yang enak untuk minum-minum?".

"Ah, kukira apa, kau ingin minum-minum? Tidak, karena besok itu acara pernikahanku" jawab sang kakak mutlak, sang adik lalu meniup poninya, sebal.

"Iya bawel" ia kembali merebahkan badanya, "Punya kakak sensitif banget sih, kayak anak perawan-".

"AKU DENGAR YA PARK JIMIN".

"JIN HYUNG BAWEL AH?!".

...

 _Apakah suatu saat nanti aku akan mendapat happy ending ku sendiri?_

 _akankah?_

 _Masih pantaskah aku mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia?_

 _mengingat seberapa kotornya diri ini..._

 **TBC**

Hi, its me again, Im sorry if you confused with this two part...

this two part is a main character introduction~ so yea-

i hope you can enjoy this fic as much as i do, haha..

so yea, don't forget to review this fic because, its help me a lot...

Happy reading and have a nice day~

 **KIM**


	3. S A T U

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

...

"Apakah anda, Park Seokjin, menerima Kim Namjoon sebagai pasangan anda disaat suka maupun duka?"

Jimin menatap sang kakak yang berdiri diatas altar, ia terharu melihat betapa manisnya sang kakak dengan jas merah muda dan dasi hitamnya, mungkin ini adalah kali ke berapa ia mengagumi kakakknya, entah, Jimin bukan orang yang mudah memuji sesuatu.

Termasuk kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku bersedia" dan selanjutnya ia melihat kakaknya ditarik dan dicium oleh pria berjas hitam dengan dasi merah muda, calon suami kakaknya, Kim Namjoon.

Tak terasa air matanya menetes, kakaknya sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya seutuhnya, ada sedikit rasa iri, ia juga mau begitu, namun apa daya, mencari jodoh itu sulit.

Bukannya tidak laku, hei, banyak wanita yang mau dengannya, dilihat dari betapa tampannya dia, dan dengan harta yang melimpah, membuatnya hampir menjangkau titik sempurna, namun mau dikata apa, ia masih belum dapat yang pas dihatinya.

"Hei, kukira orang sepertimu tidak akan menangis" terdengar suara disampingnya, sepupunya Jung Hoseok, pria berambut jingga kemarin itu sedang tertawa melihat wajahnya. Menahan tangis, itu jelek.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Kesal karena ditertawai, Jimin menatap pria itu tajam.

"Haha, tak habis pikir saja, seorang Park Jimin, manusia paling disegani seantero Jepang ternayata bisa menitikan air mata juga" Hoseok menepuk kepala Jimin, "Tapi aku salut loh, kamu bela-belain datang ke pernikahan kakakmu sendiri dan melupakan pekerjaanmu, mengingat kamu yang terlalu... apa ya istilahnya?".

"Pekerja keras?" Jimin mendongak angkuh.

"Bukan! Tapi maniak kerja" dan sepupunya itu berlalu sambil tertawa.

"Heh sialan!" Jimin ingin membalas perlakuan sepupunya, tapi ia urungkan, "Tapi benar juga sih-- ah sudahlah".

"Jimin! Kenalkan ini Kim Taehyung, adiknya Namjoon, kuharap kau bisa saling mengenal dengan baik" lalu Seokjin berlalu, meninggalkan sang adik dengan seonggok(?) manusia tampan dengan rambut yang disisir rapi.

"Aku Taehyung" Jimin tersadar dari diamnya, ia menjabat tangan milik Taehyung.

"Jimin".

"Kudengar kau kepala perusahaan Park ya? Yang ada di Jepang?".

Dan perbincangan itu menjadi awal pertemanan mereka.

"Hyung" Jimin masuk ke sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh warna putih, diatas ranjang, seorang pria berambut oranye sedang asik berleha-leha sambil bermain smartphone mahalnya.

"Ah Jimin, ada apa?" Jung Hoseok, sepupu dari Park Jimin itu menyambut saudaranya dengan rentangan tangan yang lebar, "Wanna hug?".

"No" Jimin langsung membalasnya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas, "Aku ingin berbicara" Jimin duduk disamping sepupunya.

"Kenapa? Tumben cerita, biasanya kau kalau banyak pikiran cuma diam, sampai mukamu mengkerut kayak jemuran basah" Jimin mendengus mendengar pernyataan sepupunya itu, ingin ia sumpal mulut sepupunya itu dengan celana dalam onta.

Sejak kapan onta pakai celana dalam? Ok tidak penting.

"Aku disuruh Jin hyung pindah kesini dan mengurus perusahaan yang ada disini--"

"Loh, memang harusnya begitu" disambar omongan Jimin, Jimin kesal, dia keki duluan.

"Aku belum selesai cerita loh hyung" Jimin menendang pelan kaki seupunya itu. "Terus kalau aku yang mengurus di sini, bagaimana dengan yang diJepang?".

"Aku, itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan Jimin, kau ingat kan?" Hoseok meletakan smartphonenya di sisinya, lalu ia menatap sepupunya tepat dimatanya, "Lagipula aku sanggup Jim".

Jimin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Kenapa hyung tidak yang disini saja?".

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "Perusahaan yang disini itu intinya Jim, yang dijepang itu hanya anak perusahaan saja, sudahlah, lagipula yang disini itu memang milikmu, keturunan langsung dari Paman Park" Hoseok bangun dari posisinya, "Hilangkan rasa takutmu Jim, aku yakin kau pasti bisa" dua kali tepukan dikepala Jimin lalu hoseok meninggalkannya.

"Aah-- aku butuh hiburan" dan dengan gusar Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan meraih jaketnya.

Semoga jalan-jalan ini bisa sedikit merilekskan otaknya.

Dilain tempat, seorang pria manis dengan kulit pucat itu sedang berjalan di jalanan setapak dengan sepatu hak yang ia jinjing.

Tidak, kalian tidak salah melihat, memang pria manis itu menjinjing sepatu hak hitam yang terlihat mahal, bukan miliknya, namun milik seorang gadis yang tadi ia temui di pinggir jalan, gadis yang nampak berantakan dengan riasan yang tak kalah berantakannya, gadis itu menangis sambil terus menggumamkan sebuah nama, yang jika ia tak salah mengingat bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Mengapa ia jadi memberikanku sepatu ini?" Pria manis itu juga awalnya bingung, namun ia terima saja karena sang gadis yang memaksanya.

"Ini buat oppa saja, itu pemberiannya, tolong dibuang jauh-jauh dari hadapannku".

Sungguh kalau dibilang itu sangat-sangat konyol, tapi bagaimana, pria manis itu tidak bisa menolak, jadi dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tak bisa dijelaskan ia membawa sepatu hitam itu di tangannya.

"Hyuung!!" Suara familiar itu terdengar menyapa telinganya, dan pria manis jalan menghampirinya.

Sigembul, Jungkook.

"Hi Kook" pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum melihat sang 'adik' yang terlihat susah payah mengatur nafasnya.

Jungkook bukanlah adik kandungnya, mereka hanya terlampau dekat sampai-sampai Yoongi menganggap Jungkook itu adiknya sendiri.

"Aku-- hosh-- sudah panggil tadi-- hosh--" ia masih mencoba mengatur nafas, "Tapi Yoongi hyung tetap saja tidak menoleh!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Wah, hyung, aku tak menyangka kau tertarik dengan hal seperti itu".

Yoongi, simanis berambut hitam itu tersadar akan maksud Jungkook, ia segera melirik sesuatu yang ada di tangannya, "Ini pemberian dari seseorang".

"Siapa yang memberikanmu sepatu?" Jungkook memasang ekspresi bingung miliknya, ia tak habis pikir, mengapa ada seseorang yang memberikan sepatu untuk hyungnya itu.

"Seorang wanita, dia sedang patah hati".

"Oh ya? Lalu?".

Dan mereka meneruskan jalanya sambil terus mengobrol.

Hingga akhirnya...

"Kook, itu apa yang ada di lehermu?".

Yoongi menyadari ada yang aneh dari tubuh adiknya itu, sesuatu yang ia tahu betul.

"Bu-- bukan apa-apa--" Jungkook menyembunyikan lehernya dari pandangan Yoongi, namun sang kakak langsung saja menariknya dan memperhatikan bekas memerah itu.

"Astaga, ini membiru, apa sakit?" Yoongi memegang bekas kebiruan itu.

Jungkook menggeleng pelan sambil menyingkirkan tangannya,

"Enggak lah hyung, kayak hyung gak pernah ada ginian aja" Jungkook tertawa canggung, ia mencari kata-kata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Hyung habis dari mana memangnya?".

"Bertemu dengan pelanggan, biasa" Yoongi mendengus di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi hyung menyenangkan, kau hanya melayani dengan bertemu saja, tak ada sentuhan" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kalau mereka bisa membayar lebih, mereka bisa menyentuhku, hei-- itu sama saja ya sepertimu" Yoongi menjitak kepala anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, dan Jungkook mengaduh pelan sambir mengusap kepalanya. "Kalau aku hanya sentuh saja, aku tak akan berakhir dalam ruangan lembab itu".

"Tapi hyung keren" Jungkook tiba-tiba mengentikan langkahnya. "Bisa mempertahankan kesucian milik hyung sampai sekarang, tidak sepertiku" ia menunduk.

"hei--" Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jungkook, "Anggap yang terjadi padamu bukan apa-apa Kook, kau masih suci" bisiknya, ia mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan selanjutnya, Jungkook menangis dalam dekapan Yoongi.

malang nasibnya, kehilangan kesuciannya di usianya yang masih terbilang sangat muda, direnggut oleh seseorang yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Seorang manusia kaya raya yang disegani banyak orang di Korea Selatan, seorang pembisnis muda jenius yang membuat siapa saja bertekuk lutut padanya, termasuk Jungkook itu sendiri, namun memang, takdir tidak pernah ramah terhadapnya.

Pria itu meninggalkannya sekarang.

Dan ia menjadi pemuas nafsu murahan setelah kesuciannya itu terenggut, dibayar murah dengan embel-embel dia bukan barang baru dan sudah di-cap bekas, diperlakukan seenaknya.

Cuma satu yang ia inginkan, kasih sayang, atau mungkin kembalinya lelaki yang telah mengambil mahkotanya itu.

Karena ia masih sayang, dan masih butuh kasih sayang lelaki itu.

Kim Taehyung.

TBC

Hi! its me again, :D

so, this is the 1st chapter for this fanfic and i hope you like it...

have a nice day.

 **KIM**


	4. D U A

Jimin menghela nafasnya berat, ia masih bimbang atas permintaan kakaknya itu, ia juga tak tau mesti apa sekarang.

Menerima atau tidak?

Ia masih memilih opsi tidak, tapi takdir seolah berkata bahwa ia harus menerimanya.

Menjadi kepala perusahaan milik Park di Seoul, ketakutan terbesarnya.

"Argh!" Ia mengahantam kepalanyakepada lingkaran stir mobilnya, ia pusing sekali saat ini. "Oh tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Tidak, jangan perusahaan disini kumohon".

Jimin meremas gagang kemudinya, ia takut jika harus menjadi kepala perusahaan terbesar yang ada di daftar perusahaan milik keluarga Park, ia takut gagal, ia selalu merasa dirinya bukanlah apa-apa, ia merasa menjadi pemimpin tertinggi adalah tugas terberat dalam hidupnya.

 _Aku tak memaksa, tapi aku cuma mau kamu tahu Jim, kau masih ada aku, aku yang menyayangimu, dan ingin kau mempertimbangkannya lagi._

Masih ingat betul dengan perkataan kakaknya, sampai titik dan komanya pun ia hapal.

"Argh!" Menghantam kemudi dengan sebal, "Kenapa harus aku sih?! Kenapa tidak Hoseok hyung saja".

Jimin tersentak kaget kemudian, ia merasa sesuatu bergetar disakunya, ia merogoh benda persegi panjang yang bergetar tadi.

Seseorang menelponnya.

Taehyung.

"Halo?"

[Hi Jimin! Maaf menelpon malam-malam, aku cuma ingin memastikan kalau perjanjian besok siang itu jadi]

"Ya tentu besok jadi, ah iya Tae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

[Tentu, apa?]

"Kau tahu dimana tempat yang bagus untuk melepas penat? Aku sedang butuh hiburan"

Hening sejenak.

"Tae?"

[Ah iya! Haha, maaf tadi aku sedang berpikir, ya aku tahu]

"Benarkah?"

[Ya, namun aku sudah lama tak kesana]

"Tidak apa, bisa kau beri tahu letaknya dimana?".

...

Jimin kembali mengecek hp-nya, ia memandang tempat rekomendasi temannya itu tidak yakin, seriuskah temannya merekomendasikan tempat sepeti ini kepadanya.

satu, tempat ini sungguh terpencil, Jimin harus memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu minimarket, dan ia harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter ketempat tersebut.

dua, jalanannya tidak rata, banyak lubang dan becek, beberapa kali Jimin hampir jatuh dikarenakan ia terpeleset jalanan basah dan berlubang tersebut,.

dan terakhir, ini tempat pemuas nafsu dan yang ia butuhkan bukan hal hal yang seperti ini.

"Kau rekomendasikan tempat apa kau bodoh!" Jimin marah-marah sambil menelpon kawannya itu, nafasnya agak tersengal karena ia yang langsung saja berteriak membentak tidak jelas.

[Kau butuh tempat hiburan kan? Jadi kukira kau butuh tempat yang seperti itu, hehe].

Jimin memijit dahinya, tak menyangka kawan barunya itu adalah seonggok manusia mesum.

[Nikmati dulu saja Jim, hidup cuma sekali, nikmati sebaik-baiknya, yasudah ya, aku mau tidur dulu bye]

Jimin semakin emosi setelah dengan seenaknya saja manusia mesum bernama Kim Taehyung itu memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"Hidup cuma sekali gundulmu" Jimin menggeram sebal, ia membalikan badannya, ingin kembali ke mobilnya.  
"Ada perlu apa tuan?" Jimin melonjak kaget, saat ia berbalik yang ia temui adalah seorang pria manis berambut gelap.

"Sudah pasti dia mau 'you know what' Kook" dan yang satunya lagi, lebih pendek dari yang tadi, lebih kurus, berkulit putih, dan berambut lebih gelap.

"Ah tidak! Ini salah sangka" Jimin ingin menjelaskan.

"Tidak usah malu tuan, semua orang yang kesini sudah pasti ingin melakukan itu, apa lagi yang mereka lakukan didalam rumah prostitusi begini?"

Jimin kehilangan kata-kata, benar juga apa kata mereka.

"Tuan sudah booking? Langsung saja temui mami" si mungil berambut hitam itu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah besar itu. Jimin menelan ludahnya kasar.

 _Haruskah aku?_

Kakinya ingin melangkah kembali ke mobilnya, berjalan ke bar terdekat dan meneguk minuman beralkohol yang dingin dan merenungkan atau bahkan melupakan masalahnya.

 _Benarkah aku harus meniduri salah satu dari banyak- tidak- tidak-_

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pikirannya.

"Mungkin sekali tidak mengigi- OH SADARLAH KAU PARK!" Jimin malah marah-marah sendiri, ia tak sadar jika hampir seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Maaf tuan, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Sosok wanita gemuk dengan baju berwarna mencolok mendekati Jimin, semua mata memandang sang wanita takut, tidak, tidak semua, sebagian dari mereka.

"Ah, tidak, saya berniat untuk pergi, saya salah alamat" Jimin berkata gugup, ia menghela nafas.

"Kalau ada masalah, tuan bisa datang kembali nanti" wanita itu memberikan selembar kertas kartu nama. "Kami akan memberikan servis terbaik yang kami punya" dan wanita gemuk itu meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin terdiam, ia menghela nafasnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat tadi, kartu nama itu tak ia buang, ia selipkan didalam kantung celananya.

"Huft- tak usah minum-minum lah, nanti saja".

...

"Sinting kamu Tae!" Jimin melempar kunci mobilnya keatas meja tepat dihadapan teman barunya itu. Ia baru saja sampai.

"Sinting gimana? Wahahaha" tawanya seolah tak ada dosa.

"Kamu rekomendasikan tempat apa hah?!" Jimin mendengus.

"Tempat bersenang-senang Jim" Taehyung mengangkat segelas kopi yang tadi ia pesan, menyeruputnya sedikit, dan kembali meletakannya.

"Bersenang-senang gimana? Sex bebas begitu yang kau bilang senang-senang? Mesum dasar".

"Mereka gak cuma buat sex Jim, kamu kali yang mesum, cuma nganggep mereka buat sex doang" Tae kembali meminum kopinya, dan cengiran kotak terpampang diawajahnya.

Jimin memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau butuh teman bicara, ajak saja salah satu dari mereka, dan boom! Tiduri mereka-"

Jimin menggetok kepala temannya itu.

"Aduh sakit Jim?!" Tae mengusap kepalanya. "Tapi serius, jika kau butuh yang lebih dari seorang teman ngobrol, aku rekomendasikan satu orang".

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan temannya.

"Namanya Jungkook, mungkin kau bisa pakai dia".

TBC


End file.
